theshadeorgfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicole
Nicole was a houseguest and sixth jury member on House of Shade: Season X, and returned for House of Shade 15 where she placed seventh. Nicole threepeated for House of Shade: Season 19. Nicole was also a housemate on International House of Shade: Germany. Bio House of Shade: Season X Nicole was one of the 16 original houseguests to enter on premiere night. After the First Impressions competition she was placed onto a team with Adam, Kylie D., Kaitlyn, Constance and Jonathan. Her team was not able to win HoH however. She later received immunity in week 2, along with the rest of the girls, when Ari won HoH. During week 3, Nicole and AJ were paired together as soulmates. However, Brooke and Randy, as HoH's, nominated her with AJ next to Ashley and Adam for eviction. After failing to be saved by the Power of Veto, Nicole and AJ were the final nominees for the week. After the vote was revealed to be a 3-3 tie, Brooke and Randy, as HoH's broke the tie, keeping Nicole and evicting AJ. The following Nicole won HoH and chose to nominate Jonathan and Tori for eviction, along with Ari, who was autonommed. The following week, she was drafted by past iconic coach Amir along with Brooke and Randy. After Amir won the coaches competition, he chose to grant Nicole immunity for the week. Immediately following Brooke's eviction Nicole won her second HoH of the season in the live triple eviction. She later chose to nominate Ari, Kaitlyn and Tori. After Ari won the Power of Veto and used it on Tori, Nicole named Adam as the replacement nominee, making Nicole's final nominees for the triple eviction Adam, Ari and Kaitlyn. At the end of the cycle, Ari recived 2 votes to save, Adam recieved 0, and Kaitlyn recieved 4, meaning Ari and Adam were evicted together. During the Survivor week in week 7, Nicole recieved 1 vote to evict. The following week, Nicole won her first Power of Veto, which she used to save Benjamin from eviction, who was replaced with Andrea by the HoH Kylie. During week 9, Nicole was chosen to compete by Randy, who used one of his absolute powers to chose her to immediately play in the Power of Veto. Nicole later won her second Power of Veto that week, and chose not to save either Adam nor Benjamin. During week 10, the Allstar week, Nicole was nominated during the instant eviction by the HoH Benjamin next to Kylie, without any shot at a PoV since it was an instant, Nicole and Kylie were the final nominees, Nicole was later evicted by a vote of 2-1 and became the 6th member of the jury. After Ashley and Randy answered the jury's questions, Nicole decided to vote for Randy to win the season. Competition History Voting History House of Shade 15 Nicole entered the House of Shade for a second time to compete for redemption against 17 other one-time players. Nicole was nominated by Head of Household Nayeli during week 2, but won the Power of Veto competition and removed herself from the block. At week 6, Nicole found herself nominated once again after Cole won the Power of Veto and vetoed his nomination; she survived the vote against Dan in a close 5-4 vote. During week 9, Christine won Head of Household and nominated Nicole along with Madison. When Leah won the Power of Veto, she used it to take Nicole off the block, being replaced by Pippa Crosby. Cole would go on to be evicted after being renominated due to Leah playing her Diamond Power of Veto. At week 10, Nicole found herself nominated for eviction for a fourth time, this time by Jay. In a repeat of week 2, Nicole won the Power of Veto and took herself off the block. The following week, Christine once again won Head of Household, and Nicole found herself nominated for the third straight week. She failed to win the Power of Veto competition and was evicted in a unanimous vote against Pippa. Competition History Voting History International House of Shade: Germany Nicole entered the Big Brother Village as 1 of 8 newbies to the IHOS franchise on Night 1. Once everyone had entered, it was that Nicole and the rest of the newbies would be spending their time in the Rich house while the returnees would be spending their time in the Poor house fighting for their lives in the game. Nicole spent the first couple of weeks in the Rich house free from facing eviction, minus the single nomination that Austin sent her way during the first nominations, during Week 3 however, Nicole hit a speed bump. During the double eviction during the Rich house nominations, Nicole saw herself nominated next to Austin and Nehemiah facing eviction for the first time, however she managed to receive enough public support in order to stay another week and Austin was evicted in her place. Things only continued to get difficult however when she was sent to the Poor house when intruders Dom and Ashley Sh. redistributed the houses and Nicole was then forced to fight for safety during the house challenges. While managing to remain safe during Week 4, Nicole saw herself named as an initial nominee with Benjamin during BBUS/CAN week by HOH Christine. Despite losing the Power of Veto competition, things began to change for Nicole and she was saved by Christine who decided to enact a backdoor plan to take out Lexi, and thus began a change of pace for Nicole in the game. During Week 6 Nicole was swapped back into the Rich house when the Swap challenge winner Dom chose her to join him in the Rich house while Ashley took their spots in the Poor house. From there, despite not winning a single competition, Nicole never received a single nomination cast against her from that point forward, even when the houses merged in Week 7. After remaining safe during Week 8 during the last nomination cycle, the house entered into Week 9 where the housemates had to compete not only for a spot in the finale, but had to compete not to be evicted via the challenge. While Nicole did survive the initial eviction on Day 44, she had to face the final eviction of the season next to Billy, Colin, Christine, Dom and Timmy, and unfortunately, this time it was not enough, after receiving only 1.8% of the votes to save, Nicole was evicted in 7th place and left the house on day 45 followed shortly by Christine. Competition History Nomination History House of Shade: All-Stars 2 Nicole returned for a third time this season, joined by fellow X'' houseguests Kaitlyn and Randy and fellow ''Ace of Pentacles returnees Christine, Dan and Pippa Crosby. While remaining off the block during the week, Nicole was granted immunity during week 2, when fellow Hero team member Ashvika won HOH and immunity for the rest of the Heroes team. Heading into the double eviction in Week 3, Nicole seemingly was safe, at least from initial nominations, however once Dan and Dani saved themselves, Nicole found herself nominated by Duncan and sitting next to Ashvika. In a very split vote, Nicole managed to stay over Ashvika by a vote of 7-6, and later went onto win the following Head of Household competition. Now in power during Week 5, Nicole used this time to nominate Lauren V. and Ruthie for eviction, having her nominees go up against the Secret Villain nominee Duncan going into veto. Once Ruthie saved herself with the veto, Nicole nominated Timmy to take her place on the block, but at the end of the week, neither of her nominees were evicted as Duncan left the game, not before giving her the Power of Invisibility and immunity for Week 5. Competition History Voting History